Accidentally in Love
by OriginalSharkBiteGal
Summary: A mini-sequel to "Believe in Love." Jack messes with Cupid's arrows and everyone's falling in love! Now there's a mad scramble to get the arrows back from everyone who was shot.


"I've never been ice skating before… Is it fun? Is it safe?" Cupid was cautious about stepping on the ice, last time that happened she almost fell right through it.

"It's perfectly safe, I do it all the time!" Jack insisted, trying to get her on the ice with the others. Although she could clearly see all her friends doing it, she wasn't sure if she was as good as they were.

"Come on, Cupid!" North insisted, "It is quite simple really." he skated by backwards. Bunny had been falling over a bit, but he was getting the hang of it. Tooth was gracefully doing twirls and jumps with the help of her wings, every now and then stopping to instruct her fairies on their tooth collecting. Sandy had been casually skating and waving at Cupid, hoping she would come on the ice soon as well. Jack had spent the whole ten minutes since they got there trying to convince her it was safe.

"I don't need skates?" Cupid asked.

"No." Jack answered for the fifth time.

"What if I fall?" she asked again.

"For the last time, you can fly, if you feel like you're going to fall just float instead. Now let's go!" he was done with her questions. He picked her up and practically threw her on the ice. She stood frozen in the middle of the pond. Everyone clapped, she finally got on the ice. Cupid didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to glide across the ice? Walk? Jump? Spin? Sandy glided by her and stopped in his tracks.

"Sandy, what do I do?" Cupid asked, scared out of her mind. Sandy thought, and then he had an idea. He floated above the ice and got behind Cupid, pushing her forward by her shoulders. She gave a light shriek, as she was moving across the ice. Sandy stopped pushing her and skated beside her. The frictionless surface kept her going. She stumbled a moment and gave a pleading look to Sandy for help. He just simply pointed to his feet, as he pushed the ice back to move him forward. Cupid tried it once, and then again, and again until she finally got it. She was skating like a pro. One foot, then the other, she quickly learned how to turn and make circles. It was much simpler than she thought it would be, and much more fun as well.

"See! You can skate just fine. I knew you had it in you." Jack said, gliding beside her. She giggled, then shivered. All this ice was making her cold.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get my cloak. I'm cold to the bone!" she said, before flying off the ice and to her tree at the park. She had recently tore down a few branches higher up in the tree and declared the small, cramped space her home. The others kept skating, having white a bit of fun, until Jack picked up Cupid's bow and arrows left in the snow.

"Hey, guys. Look," he picked up the bow and an arrow out of Cupid's quiver, "I'm Cupid!"

"Jack! Put that down, it doesn't belong to you." North said sternly.

"Oh, come on. Just a bit of fun." he aimed and pulled back the string.

"I wouldn't be messin' with Cupid's things if I were you, mate." Bunny warned.

"What am I gonna do make someone fall in love?" Jack joked. At that moment, North tripped on the ice and fell down, practically landing on Jack. Jack jumped, accidentally releasing the arrow from the bow. It shot and bounced off a tree, now heading right for Bunny. He ducked quickly and the arrow hit Tooth right on the back. Tooth fell face first on the ice.

"Look what you did, Jack!" Bunny said. He slid across the ice and helped Tooth up, "You alright, Tooth?" he asked. Tooth looked at Bunny with wide eyes, she swear she could see hearts.

"I'm fine." she said, "How are you doing? Have I ever told you how much I love your teeth?" Tooth went on and on, complimenting Bunny's teeth.

"Uh oh…" Jack said.

"Uh oh? Uh oh is right! Jack, look what you've done to Tooth." Bunny yelled.

"What? Is something wrong? Do my feathers look ok? Oh, i'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry. I just really really like you." she giggled to Bunny. He was officially creeped out by her.

"We got to fix her." Jack said.

"WE? No, you mean YOU have to fix her. You're the one who was messing with Cupid's arrows!" Bunny yelled some more. North was laughing at the scene, but now kicked in to serious mode and tried to help out.

"Did Cupid ever mention who she reverses arrows effects?" he asked the others. They all thought, but sadly they had no answer.

"We have to think of something, Cupid will be back any minute." Jack said, now growing a bit worried.

"He's right, we can't let Cupid find out about this." Bunny agreed. Sandy then had an idea. He showed a picture of the bow above his head and Tooth being hit with the arrow a second time.

"Of course! One arrow equals love, two arrows reverses it! Sandy you're a genius!" Jack said. He grabbed another arrow and put it on the bow, ready to shoot.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'll be shooting this one." Bunny insisted.

"No, I can do it."

"You're the one who caused all this, I don't think you should be even shooting the bloody arrow!" he argued, grabbing the bow from Jack. They fought for it, yelling and pulling on the bow. Suddenly, the arrow shot again, but instead of hitting their target, they hit North right on the arm. The shot sent him down into the snow. When he sat up, he looked straight at Tooth.

"Tooth!" he shouted, sitting up and dusting snow off of him, "You are looking lovely today."

"Oh no. Look what you did!" Jack yelled.

"No, look what YOU did! Again!" They began to argue again, but Sandy got between them, pointing towards the trees, where Cupid was coming. Jack quickly threw the bow back where it was on the snow and casually began ice skating again. Sandy and Bunny did the same. Tooth followed close behind Bunny, and North behind her. Cupid came floating down, now wearing her winter cloak.

"Sorry I took so long, I saw the cutest couple and I thought of a great idea! Actually, if you don't mind I need to get my bow and go spread a little love." she laughed. She then noticed how Tooth was oddly following Bunny, and how North was oddly following Tooth.

"Did I ever tell you how lovely your feathers are?" North said.

"Not now, i'm admiring Bunny's teeth." Tooth sighed dreamily. Cupid was a bit dumbfounded.

"What's up with them?" she asked Jack.

"Nothing!" he responded quickly. "Nothing at all! They look pretty normal to me." he nudged Bunny.

"Yeah, I mean, Tooth's always admiring everyone's teeth, you know." Bunny tried to lie. Cupid shrugged, everyone was acting weird. She looked to Sandy, who seemed to be the only normal one. He just shrugged. Cupid grabbed her bow and quiver and flew off.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted back to them.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Jack shouted back.

"Me too!" Bunny shouted as well, he then looked to Sandy and whispered, "Keep these two here. Me and Jack are gonna find out how to reverse the arrows." Sandy gave a small salute, and Bunny ran off with the other two.

When he caught up with them, they were sitting on a tree branch just outside of town. Cupid was looking at a couple chatting on a bench. He hopped up and sat on the branch with the two.

"Ben and Vanessa, friends since college. Ben has had a crush on Vanessa for a long time but never had the courage to ask her out, she likes him too but was waiting for him to ask her out. Now the wait is finally over! Ben, old buddy, i'll help you out!" Cupid said excitedly.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Jack asked.

"It's easy to tell just by looking' at the two." she said, it was something she did on a daily basis. No big deal. She readied her arrow on the bow and aimed at Ben. Jack got off the branch and walked closer to the couple, observing them "Jack! Get back, if I hit you- Oh, golly, you just don't wanna get hit with one of these." Cupid warned.

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't." he said taking a step closer to the tree. "So, those arrows make people fall in love?" he asked.

"Jack, are you really asking me that?" she retorted.

"Is there any way to… Oh, I don't know, reverse the arrows magic?" Bunny asked.

"SHH!" Cupid shushed, "I need full concentration! I'll answer questions in a moment." She aimed, ready to let go of the bow.

"FOUND YOU!" Tooth shouted form behind Bunny. Cupid jumped and released the arrow accidentally hitting Jack in the chest.

"Tooth! Look what you made me do!" Cupid shouted. North came running up to the tree.

"Tooth, what are you doing hanging around with that fur ball?"

"He's my fluffy little bunny." Tooth cooed, leaning on Bunny's head. Cupid noticed something was up now.

"Fluffy bunny?" she asked. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Bunny lied.

"Don't lie to me Bunny. What happened while I was gone?" she asked sternly, staring into his soul. He had to come clean.

"It was Jack's fault! He was messin' with your arrows and he accidentally shot Tooth. Then trying to reverse the effects by hitting her with another arrow, he accidentally shot North! Now Tooth's in love with me, and North's in love with Tooth." he said all in one breath.

"Oh, you boys are in a heap of trouble!" she yelled.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Jack said from behind her. She jumped at the sight of him and fell off the branch, but he caught her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Just put me down please." he set her down on the snow.

"Wow…" Jack said, "I don't think i've ever noticed how pretty you are."

"Thanks." she said dryly, knowing that's not how the real Jack felt.

"No, I mean it." he said, grabbing her hand, "You are the smartest, prettiest, most amazing girl i've ever met." Cupid looked up to Bunny, still on the branch.

"We got to switch'em back." Bunny practically read her mind.

"Ok," she began, pushing Jack's hand off hers, "All we got to do is get the arrows we shot them with, and I got to snap them. Once they're broken they'll be back to normal." It was simple really, not too difficult.

"Get the arrows. Got it." Bunny said. He pulled the arrow out of Tooth's back, and Sandy pulled the one out of North's arm. Bunny tried to snap it but it was hard as a rock. "It's not working!" he began to panic. Cupid floated to him and broke the arrows like a twig.

"Like I said, I have to break the arrows." she repeated.

"Oh, right." At that moment they noticed the change in both Tooth and North. The two blinked a moment. Tooth stopped leaning on Bunny's head.

"Well this is a bit embarrassing…" Tooth chuckled, "Sorry, Bunny."

"No problem, Tooth. Just the arrows talking." he forgave her.

"Now Jack." she looked at where Jack was once standing but he was gone. "Um, where'd he go?" she mumbled.

"He couldn't have gone far, come on." Everyone spread out to find the lovesick boy. Tooth took the sky, Bunny and North checked around the town and Sandy went to the forest and Cupid went back to the ice pond.

"Jack!" she called, "Where are you?" she arrived back at the pond, and spotted the boy sitting atop his staff by the edge of the ice.

"You have a pretty voice." he said. Although Cupid found this all very flattering, she knew it wasn't how Jack actually felt for her.

"That's very sweet of you Jack, why don't you come over here." she tried to lure him closer so she could get the arrow.

"You think i'm an idiot? I saw what you did to the others. I don't want that! I mean, I like liking you. I've never felt this way before, it's kind of… Good." he explained.

"Jack, you don't actually like me though. It's just the arrow talking." Cupid tried.

"No, I can feel it in my heart." he got off the staff and was now on the snow leaning on it instead. "Is there someone else? That's it isn't it! You like someone else!" As true as that was, that was not why Cupid didn't like Jack.

"Just let me see the arrow-" she tried again.

"Who is it? Bunny? North? No! It's Sandy, huh?" Cupid stopped. "Ha! I was right, it is Sandy!"

"Enough Jack!" she yelled, "Just give me the arrow, and you'll be back to normal." At that moment, Jack had an idea. A brilliant idea, to get Cupid to fall in love with him. If she wouldn't fall for his charming antics, he'd have to find another way. He picked up some snow off the ground slowly and patted it into a ball. Cupid looked at him in confusion. He then threw the snowball at her face, her bow falling out of her hand and into the snow. Just as she was about to fall back herself, Jack quickly flew behind her and caught her.

"I'm so sorry, Cupid. I didn't mean to hit you in the face." he lied. Cupid tried to grab the arrow out of his chest, but Jack was too quick. He achieved in grabbing an a handful of arrows from her quiver though. He flew onto the ice quickly, knowing she would never step foot on there without help. He set the arrows on the ice, keeping one in his hand, preparing to shoot Cupid.

"Jack Frost if you shoot that arrow-" It was too late, he released it and it was sent straight towards the girl. She leaped out of the way quickly, landing on the ice. She slipped and stumbled, almost falling, but she managed to maintain her balance. Jack prepared another arrow. "Think this through, Jack-" another arrow was shot towards the girl just as she slipped and fell on her behind, missing it's target.

"Ow!" she shouted. She then spotted Sandy coming from the forest. "Sandy! Sandy!" she screamed to him, trying to stand up. "Jack's gone cuckoo and he's trying to shoot me! Help!" she screamed, avoiding another shot.

"Last arrow Jack. Make it count." he muttered to himself. Cupid was standing on the ice, but motionless, if she moved she would fall again.

"Jack, please!" she tried as a last resort. The arrow was flying through the air, heading straight for Cupid's face. Just at that moment, Sandy jumped in the way and the arrow hit him in the stomach. The arrow sent him back and he hit Cupid, who fell on her bottom once again.

"Ow! Again!" She sat up and crawled to the snow, where Sandy now sat. He had a hand on his head and a dizzy look on his face. "Sandy, you ok?" Cupid asked. At that moment, Sandy sat up, a gold heart above his head. "Darn it." Cupid said, realizing the affects. Jack flew by, standing in front of the girl.

"Back off! She's mine!" he said. The gold Sandman floated to eye level with the boy and gave him a displeased glare. Jack shot the same one right back. Cupid quickly got between the boys realizing what was going to happen. Tooth, North, and Bunny came out form the forest.

"Um… What's happening?" Bunny asked.

"Long story short those two are both in love with me, could you please just help me get those arrows back?" she pleaded to her friends. Bunny and North both nodded, and advanced towards the two. Cupid stepped away and watched as the four fought for the arrows. North was the first to come up, holding both arrows in his hands.

"Got them!" he shouted, getting up form the snow and handing them to Cupid.

"Thank you."

"Cupid, I know this is the end, but I just wanted to let you know that I will always-" Cupid snapped Jack's arrow, not wanting to hear the next words come out of Jack's mouth. He blinked a moment, realizing what had just happened.

"Oh, wow. Sorry Cupid. Not sure what came over me." he cuckold, embarrassed. She giggled.

"It's all good, Jack." she assured him. Sandy floated up to the girl and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on it. She giggled, she didn't mind if Sandy liked her.

"Cupid…" Bunny caught her in the act. She blushed, and quickly snapped the arrow. Sandy quickly realized what had happened, and looked up at Cupid. He was a bit embarrassed of all that had happened, but he still held her hand. Cupid was first to let go, stepping towards Jack.

"My bow please?" she asked. Jack handed her back her bow, forgetting he still had it in his hands. He retrieved his staff from where it laid in the snow. All eyes on him.

"I'm guessing i'm still in trouble?" he asked, hoping he was off the hook.

"What do you think?" Cupid asked.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this tiny little sequel. I came up with the idea last night and I've been writing it ever since! I love it. It came out a bit differently than hoped, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review!**


End file.
